LA ABEJA REINA
by karlitha-same
Summary: el amor lo es todo, la venganza mata y destruye el corazon, las trampas son las peores amigas en una realacion pero el amor se quedara
1. Chapter 1

**La abeja reina**

**Capitulo 1: gran amistad**

La noche desaprecia para darle paso a los lindos y cálidos rayos de amanecer la nueva vida empieza, vivir en una nueva ciudad, vivir en una nueva casa, ir a una escuela nueva... todo era nuevo no sabia si la aceptarían pero le valía un bledo...ella es una chica como cual quiera pelo negro azabache ojos celestes (casi blancos) 1.70 de alto se dirigía hacia la ya mencionada nueva escuela "COLEGIO REGIOMONTANO CONTRY déla salle" (súper largo no? Desde ahora lo llamaremos "regio").

De repente nuestra pelinegra escucha un zumbido en su oreja era una linda abeja con una franja roja en su espalda (a diferencia de muchos ella no teme de las abejas ¬¬)

Esta abeja parecía como si la estuviese acompañando. Le parecía muy amiga desde donde estaba, la ojiazul le presto demasiada atención ala abeja que de repente solo sintió el suelo...

Xxx- oye! Fíjate por donde vas estas ciega o que??-

Xxx- _aah que piensa este pu... idiota_-pensó la chica-perdón pero no te importa...-

El chico con el que había chocado se quedo sin habla la vio y mirando sus lindos ojos azul claro-tu...emmm... lo siento...-el chico se para, para no mirarle la cara

La chica confundida y aun en el suelo le dice-...que?-sonríe dulcemente al chico-pensaste que estaba...ciega verdad???-

Xxx - lo siento linda es que pareces con tus lindos ojos cielo...-

Xxx -primero además de ciego idiota me llamo karla no "linda" segunda si mis ojos son lindos o no, no te importa tercero tu no tienes modales? Ayúdame a levantarme-

Xxx - ay que carácter y pensar que te dije linda, pero te ayudare a levantarte-

Karla - gracias – el chico la levanta tomándola de la mano-

Xxx -me llamo Erick-

Karla – no te pregunte ¬¬-

Erick – de todas formas te lo digo- hubo un incomodo silencio solo se escuchaban los pensamientos dentro de sus cabezas- y esta chica que? Parece que lleva el uniforme de mi escuela- pensó el chico mientras que la mente femenina...-este idiota ya lleva como 10 minutos agorándome la mano y no hace nada el muy estupido me querrá ligar? No creo jugaría con fuego... además esta lindo pero es un pu...raro-...deja mucho que desear la mente femenina no creen?

Karla- oye niño ya me puedes soltar la mano-

Erick- lo siento o///o-

Karla- no importa, no pasa nada...me puedes ayudar soy nueva y no encuentro muy bien el lugar donde se ubica la escuela se llama regio contry- (le cortamos el nombre siii)

Erick- yo estoy en esa si quieres te acompaño-

Karla- claro-

Los dos chicos se fueron a la escuela juntos, era gigante con tres edificios uno para preparatoria, para secundaria y otro para primaria (y otro para los niños chiquitos y lindos de kinder y también para los bebes de guardería) dos canchas de football, una de football rápido, 6 de basketball, y 2 de volleyball también gimnasio y cafetería

Karla- bueno gracias por acompañarme espero que seamos en el mismo salón adiós-

Erick- adiós-

Ambos no se volvieron a ver dentro de un largo rato, el chico ojos negros, cabello negro, de buena personalidad, vanidoso, un poco chiflado y alto, guapo estaba nervioso puesto que nuestra chica pelinegra no estaba en su salón y no sabe en cual aya quedado hasta que...

**TOC! TOC!**

Alumnos- buenos días director-

Director- buenos, niños, muy buenos-

Maestra-señor, que nos quiere decir?-

Director-les quería presentar a la nueva estudiante

Karla-me llamo Karla Lorena Salinas Medina-

Erick se apresura –aquí ay un lugar enfrente de mi- se apresura por que había mas lugares vacíos y la chica era tan linda que pudo quedar lejos de el

Maestra-esta bien te vas a sentar ahí karla-

La chica con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue a sentar ahí, todos los chicos posaron su mirada en la hermosa ojiazul y las chicas también con su típico idioma fresa -ay y esa que se cree-que le pasa se sentó con erick maldita-el a de querer con ella- y cosas así...

Karla-ola erick pensé qué nunca te volvería a ver

Erick- nunca pienses es o de mi muñeca

Karla-que te dije mi nombre es KARLA no MUÑECA

Erick- este será el comienzo de una gran amistad...

Karla- si, una gran amistad- y de nuevo en la mente femenina...-_este niño es un anim...tonto, amistad? Será tu? Para lograr ay que intentar...-..._de nuevo deja mucho que desear


	2. Chapter 2

La abeja reina

**La abeja reina**

**Capitulo 2: vivir con tigo??**

Las presentaciones, pláticas, y críticas de la chica nueva pasaron asta la clase de arte...

Karla- erick que dibujo??-

Erick- karla, dibuja lo que quieras-

Karla- que ayuda me das ehh??-

Erick- yo siempre-

Karla- no te chifles OK?-

Erick - esta bien T-T-

Karla- haahaa no te creas, solo pensare que dibujar...-

La ventana estaba abierta aunque hacia un poco de frió (sinceramente siempre las abren aunque estemos bajo cero).

De repente la ojiazul sintió un peso leve en su pincel era su amiga la abeja que hizo que conociera a erick

Karla-hola, linda o lindo??...hola abejita gracias por hacer que conociera a erick fue un poco torpe pero conociéndolo mejor es muy lindo, te quiero abejita eres mi mejor amiga y...gracias por inspirarme

La abeja le contesto con un lindo zumbido, y la chica esperaba que fuera un "de nada" ya que sonaba dulce

La ojiazul empezó por dibujar un fondo de rosas rojas con la abeja de principal con su especial franja roja en el lomo

Erick- vaya que artista eeh?-

Karla- cállate jajaa si esta bien raro-

Erick- ese gusanito esta padre-

Karla- ...es abeja-

Erick-...si? digo...si! ya sabia

Karla- claro ¬¬

Erick- oye no te muevas

Karla- tú no me mandas... además por que e de no moverme

Erick- ahí ay una abeja- (como que este es de los que les molestan las abejas)

Karla- si y?- (como que ella no sabe diferenciar a los anti-abejas no? XD)

La chica se quedo atónita al ver la escena que había pasado el pelinegro había "casi aplastado" (por que la verdad no se puede morir la abeja es importante en la historia perooo mejor no les cuento lo arruinaria) regresando al tema el chico abia casi aplastado a la abeja con un libro (siii dije LIBRO esqe en mi salon las aplastan asi y me da cosita) la abeja como ya mencione logro escapar pero...el miedo...persistio en la chica

Karla- que!?...que!?...que te pasa!?

Erick- que!?...y si te picaba!?

Karla- no bobo!? el o... ella...o? lo que seaa es mi amigaa

Erick noto que lo decia con un deje de triztesa y la chica estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas hasta que...

RING!!

Karla- oh??... yo y-ya ...me tengo que ir- dijo la chica antes de salir al recreo para buscar a su amiga entre lagrimas

Erick- oye espera!!- este le agarra el brazo pero la chica le dio la espalda siquiera lo queria ver – que te pasa??...- (pregunta estupida lo se XD)

Karla- nada – esta segia sin verlo

Erick- oye escucha...podrias voltearme a verme- ella lo volteo a ver con una mirada de odio y coraje juntos- yo...emm...-el chico balbuceo torpe mente- lo siento...solo me...preocupe por ti- la chica cambio su mirada a una de cariño

Karla- te preocupas por... mi?

Erick- yo??...emm...pues...si

La chica se volvio a voltear y en un susurro inaudible dijo- que lindo –

Erick- me puedes voltear a ver?- pregunto inocente el chico

Karla- si, pero si me sueltas

Erick- claro – el chico la solto, a la chica solo se le marco la mano de erick en el brazo (para ser mas específicos ariba del codo ok?...sigamos)y de eso paso a ser un gran hematoma (para los qe no planean ser doctores o son tontos eso quiere decir M-O-R-E-T-O-N) – oh lo siento

Karla- na no importa

Erick- tus padres no se preguntaran que te paso

La chica se empezo a llenar de lagrimas...el chico solo la miraba desconcertado y trizte por verla asi abia un silencio incomodo asta qe la chica lo rompio con una accion segida de la palabra la chica lo abia abrazado sin razon estaba llorando y abrazandolo, el le correspondio el abraso y esperaba respuesta...y la abia...

Karla- erick, yo...perdon...esqe mis padres me abandonaron con mis otros ermanos...

Erick- yo...lo siento

Karla- no es tan malo

Erick- solo mira como estas- el chico la tomo de hombros y la alejo delicadamente de el para verla cara a cara- claro que es malo mira como sufres-

Karla- te puedes venir a vivir con migo una semana??...-le dijo la chica en seco, aunque el no se sorprendio mucho (despues de todo necesitaba cariño no? XD)

Erick- vivir con tigo??

Karla- si...si quieres

Erick-claro :D

Karla- entonces nos vemos el lunes- la chica se fue en seco dejando a erick un poco confundido...


End file.
